


Girls

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ymir has an announcement for Christa. The latter is very supportive--especially because she feels the same way too.Oneshot/drabble





	Girls

"Hey. Christa."

Christa looked up from her dinner to see an older girl, taller than her, with short hair. Eating next to her was Sasha, but she was quick to get the picture and got up to go eat with Eren and Connie.

"Oh hey Ymir!" Christa beamed and motioned for her to sit down next to her; that was because she was an absolute sweetheart, of course. After a moment she did sit down next to her. "Do you want something to eat? The soup isn't that bad this time!"

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh, okay!" she decided to just let her talk and eat the soup and bread herself. 

Ymir took a deep breath. "I'm a lesbiab. Lesbiem. Less Bein."

"Take your time." Christa's eyes twinkled in amusement though.

"...girls," Ymir said as explanation. Luckily Christa got it. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"Girls," she agreed. "Me too." But don't tell Reiner. 

And if anyone said that Ymir was blushing right now, the least she'd do would be to just deny it. And the most? She'd punch them. 


End file.
